A cargo bed of a pickup truck is sometimes called a tonneau. Some pickup truck owners cover the tonneau for reasons such as concealing the cargo, protecting the cargo from exposure to the elements, and securing the cargo during transport. Further, some pick-up truck owners appreciate aesthetic qualities of tonneau covers. Tonneau covers are made from various materials such as cloth, vinyl, fiberglass, or plastic. Generally, tonneau covers can be removed, pulled back, opened, or otherwise positioned to give the pickup truck owner access to the cargo in the cargo bed. Instead of repositioning the tonneau cover, the tailgate of the pickup truck can be opened to access the cargo in the cargo bed.